


Interlude - The Doctor

by Warflower



Series: Cain´s modern murder mysteries [4]
Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassandra is creepy, Cassian POV, Gen, Mentions of the trafficking of weapons/drugs/people/organs as well as murder and parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warflower/pseuds/Warflower
Summary: Cassian meets his new boss





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one.  
> The worm affair from the last installment is discussed, so again beware the parasites

Interference. 

The eight of Swords.

Grifford the Coffin-maker had taken him aside this morning, he was being promoted. 

So far, Cassian had only worked in the smuggle and black-marked sale of weapons, but that would change today. 

At least he didn´t have to join the cups, human-trafficking and prostitution were not his kind of work. He had hoped to stay with the Wands, he knew weapons, he liked weapons, were it guns or his beloved knives, it didn´t matter. 

Pentacles would have been fine, too, but there was little for him to do in finances. Gambler´s and credit sharks didn´t have much use for a circus clown. 

In Swords, there were the drug dealers, those needed guards, but they were probably looking for more intimidating men, that left those few semi-independent individuals Cassian was now to join: the organ-traffickers.

Well, he thought, on the upside he would be working with Zenopia, it was the Hermit who usually gave Cassian his hormones. 

-Where do you think you´re going, kid? –

Cassian stopped in his tracks and turned. The man in front of him was in his late thirties, chestnut hair reaching his jaw in a way that would label him eccentric at the many parties of the wealthy he undoubtedly frequented. It was the High Priest, Lord Cassandra Gladstone. 

As he was Major Arcana Cassian reminded himself to be polite. He flashed his card as identification.

-I´m to be Death´s new assistant-

A predatory smile crept across the Lord´s face -Jezebel? – 

Cassian nodded.

-Has he gone through another assistant already? Stupid boy- He glanced over towards Cassian, checking how he would react to the insult, seeing Cassian´s unimpressed expression he continued, disappointed -Well, he won´t learn any better if the Cardmaster keeps spoiling him, could use a firm hand, that one. – 

He shook his head as if he was witnessing some tragedy, then he sighed. Cassian was slightly creeped out and waiting for the nearest opportunity to flee.

It presented itself when the High Priest was approached by some other Major Arcana, which one Cassian couldn´t say, he would have to learn their names soon, if he was to work with one of them.

Well even he had heard the rumors that Death was the Cardmaster´s son, some preferential treatment there wouldn´t surprise him, possibly that was why the man was said to be a loner. But the way Gladstone had spoken about him he sounded like some little boy. How old was Death anyways?

He would see for himself when he met the man. 

Cassian only hoped that Death wouldn´t treat him differently for his condition. Growth Hormone Deficiency was a bitch. 

He suffered from GHD since his early teenage years, thankfully not earlier. They couldn´t afford hormone treatment, so Cassian ran off to join the circus and make some money for himself. 

Although he lacked the muscles and tired easily he was a capable knife thrower and the circus owner´s wife had promised him his own act, and kissed him after. It turned out the act was as a clown, but he stayed and tried to ignore the people laughing at him, always telling himself her love was worth it and one day he would be a knife thrower. 

She had toyed with him, laughing at him with her husband behind his back. He had left. 

In the end he joined Delilah, they offered Hormone treatment in exchange for his services as lackey, and as soon as the hormones hit and he build up some muscle mass, he started standing guard.

He had reached the lowest of the basements and turned left towards Zenopia´s lab. 

It was at the end of the corridor. He stopped in the doorway and knocked on the open door. 

Zenopia was a short man around sixty, halfway bald with hair and beard gone gray, he turned around.

-Ah, Cassian it´s you-

-We´re you expecting someone else? – Cassian asked.

Entering the laboratory had made him uneasy the first few times around, the corpses on the table, the scalpels, syringes and test tubes, the flickering light.

But Zenopia´s kindness turned this place into a refuge, there was always some good conversation and warm tea to be had, and with time he even got used to the lab´s less appealing sides.

-I´m supposed to introduce Death and his new assistant, they should be here any minute-

Cassian smiled, again he flashed his card. -I got promoted-

Zenopia´s eyes widened in pleased surprise. -Congratulations- he exclaimed.

-Then we are only waiting for Jizabel. –

Cassian grabbed a chair and extended his legs.

-One question- he asked -is it Jizabel or Jezebel? – 

Zenopia gave him a contemplating look -You talked to Cassandra, didn´t you? –

Cassian nodded, -I met Lord Gladstone on the way down-

The Hermit grunted -Jezebel, Jizabel, Jezabel, I don´t think he would mind either way, but the connotations of the names vary wildly- 

-How so? – Cassian inquired

-Well, I prefer Jizabel, it contains the biblical name Abel-

-The first murder victim- Cassian remembered, that was not a name he would have picked for a child

-And he has a brother named Cain- That was even worse if you asked him. -Jezebel on the other hand is the name associated with the whore of Babylon… - 

Cassian gulped, Abel was admittedly the better option, and Cassandra´s choice of name managed to make his comments about Death even more uncomfortable.

-Jizabel it is then. – Cassian agreed. 

They sat in comfortable silence sipping tea, eventually Zenopia cleared his throat.

-Do you know what your job entails? – 

Cassian looked up -Procuring bodies I assume, maybe guarding deliveries-

Zenopia nodded, -The bodies won´t be a problem, - he noted -but please take care that Jizabel does not procure in overabundance- 

Cassian barked a laugh -He tends to go overboard? – 

-That´s an understatement. – Zenobia seemed resigned – And he likes to keep trophies, so make sure the necessary organs are delivered to their recipients, not into the doctor´s collection-

I´m working for a madman, -May I ask what happened to his last assistant? - Cassian dreaded the answer.

-Oh, Viola, she was arrested and confined to a mental ward- Cassian´s relief seemed to amuse Zenopia -You might have read about it-

It took a few seconds for Cassian to connect the dots.

-The tapeworm-business. – He had indeed read about it just this morning -His assistant was Violet Maria Taylor, then her accomplice… -

-She was my accomplice, please, and her position as my assistant was always going to be temporary- Cassian turned at the interruption. 

Behind him stood a young man of average height, handsome face even though he was wearing glasses, his ash-blond hair in a loose braid that fell to his hip.

-Doctor Jezabel Disraeli- he introduced himself.

-Cassian, your assistant- he stood to shake the doctors hand. 

The doctor gave him a once over, probably he had not expected someone of Cassian´s stature.

-You have GHD- the doctor concluded correctly -May I ask how old you are? – 

At least the doctor had not mistaken him for a child, most people did at first. -I´m 35-

That surprised him, so Cassian elaborated -I know my face looks younger than typical- While GHD could influence facial features it usually only led to people looking a little younger, not almost two decades. -I got lucky on other counts. –

-Do you mean your overall height or… - 

Cassian´s jaw dropped. -I don´t have a micropenis! –

Fantastic, now the doctor seemed amused, as did Zenopia.

 

-So, any reason why you fed your previous assistant with tapeworms? – Cassian changed the topic.

The doctor shrugged. -All she cared about was being beautiful, I disliked continually having sleep with her to boost her ego. It´s better this way, pity they saved her though, I would have loved to add her eyes to my collection… - 

-You collect eye´s- 

-And other organs, yes, but mostly eyes. At least I got those of the others- 

Yep, definitely madman. -The worm´s didn´t affect them? – Cassian forced himself to ask.

-No, only the brain and the digestive system, - The doctor stated matter-of-factly -They would have, eventually, but I got them out in time-

Cassian nodded, still not sure how to deal with all this. 

-Lucky doctor´s nowadays learn so much about tapeworms- It was not his best quip by far.

-Ah- Death seemed to recall something -I didn´t study medicine- 

-But everybody calls you the doctor? – 

He saw Zenopia chuckle -Technically Jizabel is a veterinarian- he explained.

The doctor nodded, quirking a smile -I don´t particularly care for animals, but honestly it is more useful in our line of business. You learn more about butchery… and parasites- 

Cassian despaired. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this madman.


End file.
